Unexpected
by xXiNoCeNtDeViLXx
Summary: Life is the unexpected. No telling what will come next and honestly i wish i did. Because honetly, i dont know how much more surprises i can take.
1. Chapter 1

I was only 12 when I changed. After that nothing good ever knocked on my front door, my father and sister died only weeks after, my "so-called-friends" left me because I was acting weird, and my beautiful nurturing mother became a drug addict and started beating my brother Ikutu and me. And on top of that, I have to worry about keeping my temper down. Being a wolf isn't easy huh? Well, it gets worse…

_It was midnight. The air was cool and crisp and the moonlight shined on me like a spotlight. I was covered in mud and sweat from head-to-toe, my ankles and wrists were tied as my mouth was glued shut. The only movement I could do was wiggle and that got me nowhere and if I rolled down the hill I would basically commit suicide. _

_The rope tied around my wrists began to feel lose and slippery. I opened my amethyst eyes in victory but I saw what I never wanted to see, blood trickling down my arm. _

'_Maybe this is better,' I thought, 'Maybe dying from losing too much blood is better than what her murder had planned.' _

_As I slowly put my head down on the mud, a rustle came from the bushes. I looked over to see a tall muscular man with a beer bottle in one hand and a bag of marijuana in the other. He had one of those creepy smiles on his face, like I was up for something that HE liked. I began to wiggle and scream, but we were in a forest far away from town. _

_He lied down next to me but not all the way so that he can hover me. The smell of whiskey and marijuana became too powerful f or me to handle and I started to lose consciousness slowly._

_His filthy hands began to rom my body as his putrid lips kissed my cheek then on my neck. I stretched my neck to try to make him stop but he only laughed._

"_So you DO want this don't you?" His voice filled with lust. He began to attack my neck more fiercely. He sucked and licked and I cried. Why me? _

_Suddenly his hands made their perverted way up my school skirt. I screamed, wiggled, cried, begged for him to stop but it only made him crave for more._

_His hand got deeper and deeper in my skirt when…._

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I gasped and woke up from my horrible nightmare. I was holding my bed sheets to my chest, trying to resuscitate my heart. My knuckles were white and my body was shaky. My chest rose up and down several times before I got the feeling of my heartbeat again.

I stared around my room frightened and scared. I slowly turned the bed sheets over and made my way to my dresser. I looked like medusa. My long blond silky hair was up and tangled, deep black circles covered under my eye from the loss of sleep I've been having, and my rosy pink lips were chapped and well ugly.

I let my hair down to brush the tangles out. It felt great against my skin when it fell on my shoulders then lightly touched my skin. I smiled when I noticed something on my neck, my wolf scare. An entire mouth would stay there on my neck for all and eternity. I felt heat slowly rise up my body. 'No no not now Utau not now!' I yelled slamming my fists on my dresser. I breathed in and out for a few minutes and felt the heat slowly leave my body. I sighed in relief and put on my black chocker when the bedroom door slammed open. I gasped but realized who it was. Ikutu. His blue hair was combed, his teeth were white, and his school uniform was ironed and clean.

"Get up sleepy- oh your up good, its.." He said. (Notice he doesn't say good morning, how are you feeling -_-)

"February 25 the first day of school I know I know." We just got out from our Christmas vacation if you're wondering.

"So you do know, well, get ready you look hideous." He said as a complement. I just stared at him in the mirror. He laughed and turned to go downstairs when I stopped him mid-way.

"And mom…" I asked still staring at the mirror. He made his way back in my room with his hands in his pockets and a serious look.

"(huge sigh) drunk as usual." I looked over at the clock. 6:30 a.m.

Ah." I sighed and nodded. I finally untangled my hair and got my uniform out from the closet. It was a black buttoned up jacket and skirt with black stockings and shoes. Colorful eh?

I lied it on the bed and began to take off my shirt when I realized Ikutu was still in the room.

"Do you mind?" I asked arching a brow head over my shoulder. He just kept staring at me and it kind of scared me a bit.

"Uh, u ok?"

"You had the flashback didn't you?" He asked. He leaned against the wall with his arms across his chest. He was serious.

"Yeah." He's my brother and I can't hide anything from him, no matter how much I try. He nodded and left while closing the door behind him. I looked back at my uniform and began where I left off.

After 15 minutes it was around 7:05. School didn't start until 7:30 but that took 20 minutes walking. Ikutu and I are saving up for a car but it's not easy. An 18 year old trying to save up for college and a 16 year-old just barely getting her license, who would need the car more? And since our lovely mother hates us and refuses to help us in any sort of way, we have to do it ourselves.

I yanked the door open to be blinded by the sun. It felt like 200 needles, 100 for each eye, stabbed my eyes and stuck there. I winced in pain but suddenly heard a slapping sound. I looked over the balcony and saw Ikutu caressing his cheek and my mom yelling at him.

"Mom don't!" I yelled running down the stairs. Her hand was inches away from Ikutu's face heading for a second round. She looked over at me with her dead blue eyes. Her face was wrinkly and a silky grey along with the3 rest of her body and hair. Bottles of tequila lied scattered on the floor from the kitchen to the living room. 'God, how much can this women take?' I yelled in my head. Suddenly a pair of hands came powering down on me and shoved my hard on the ground. So hard it knocked the air out of me. I arched my back in pain while gasping for air.

"W-what I d-do with your (hick up) brother, is NONE of y-your business." She said shakily. I still didn't regain my breath but grabbed enough strength to talk.

"Of course it his (gasp) he's my BROTHER!" I hissed at her. Her hand came inches from my face and braced myself for the sting.

"Come one Utau we're gonna be late for school." I opened my eyes to find Ikutu holding our mother's hand from my face. I sighed in gratitude and slowly got up. Mom got her hand free from Ikutu's grasp and went back to drinking her shots.

We grabbed our coats and bags and opened the door.

"Utau wait!" My mom yelled. I spun around to her sudden plead.

"W-wear something s-sexy tonight, I got a g-great customer for you!" she smiled then waved her hand in the air signaling us to leave. My eyes flooded with tears so I quickly grabbed my things and ran out the door. This is my life. I'm a slut, loner, and a wolf. I would have committed suicide but I stayed for several reasons. 1) I couldn't leave Ikutu with our mom and 2) wolves can only die by another person's hand. What a great life huh? It get's worse…


	2. Chapter 2

I ran, ran wherever my feet took me. How can my mother turn so brutal so cold so fast? I mean selling me off like I'm some toy? For money? I know we are desperate but get it that way?

I felt the rage build up in me and my breath started to come out short. I stopped in the middle of the side walk and dropped everything. I fell over and hunched my back as my chest rose up and down faster and faster. My hands soon shifted into claws as my nails turned into sharp deathly daggers. My once innocent amethyst eyes turned into a sickly gold. My soft silky uniform was replaced by thick brown fur.

'I gotta get out of here, I've gotta get out of here!' I repeated in my mind.

Screeches, car horns, crashes were heard in the back of my mind and I knew I caused them. I turned to my left and saw a little girl staring at me in awe through her car window.

'Don't turn out like me.' I thought. She was too lucky to turn out like me. She might think it is cool to see a live wolf only a few feet away from her but, don't judge a book by its cover.

I sighed and turned to my right, I still needed to let out my anger no matter what and what better place than where it all began the forest. I took a step back and lunged for the forest.

All I could hear was my claws digging into the soil and my heated panting that came from my nostrils. Thorns and sticks from the leafy green trees scratched and tore open my skin causing it to sting, but I shrugged it off, I've been through much worse.

'You finally came back.' I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I just hear a voice in a dead forest? If there was an aura or presence of some sort I would have felt it a while back.

I quickly changed back to Utau just in case if there were any hunters. Rustling came from the bushes next to me so I immediately turned my attention over there.

"Who's there?" I asked my senses fully alarmed. It laughed or even chuckled, then left to the bushes next to it.

'You don't remember me Utau?'

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" My voice was mixed with fear and concern. How did it know me? I didn't have any friends, rarely got out, and the people I knew I never saw again. Was he stalking me? Oh God, no, not again…

'Remember the deal we made on the night that THAT happened.' It changed again and was right in front of me but hidden behind a tree.

I was confused at first but soon realized what it meant. The it was a he.

"Y-yes." I said nervously.

'Then you DO remember me?'

"Uh- no I don't! I have never even seen your face!" I yelled annoyed.

'(Sinisterly laughs) you don't need to see in order to know…' suddenly a strange presence came up from behind me. I wanted to turn around but it was like a brick wall was held against my back. I could hear a heartbeat right under my ear along with a whisper.

"…your mate…" He whispered in my ear. On that note the presence was gone and I could turn around. I was confused and pissed.

"MATE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!"

No answer. I was left in the middle of the forest alone. I wanted to pull my hair out but grabbed the log on the ground in front of me and threw it to the other side of the forest. I brought my shoulders up to cover my neck as my chest once again rose up and down rapidly.

"Oh wow…" I twirled around to find Ikuto leaning against a tree with his arm out holding my things. I sighed; I can never be left alone can I? Walking to get my things, Ikuto laughed.

"What?" I said bitterly while snatching my things.

"And I thought my life was messed up." He responded while getting up and walking out of the forest. I thought a moment then gave my answer.

"I should have committed suicide."

I arrived at school on the nick of time. English 2, Mr. Takan, Room 406 7:30 a.m.. I walked in and saw the usual, the groups. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the prissy girls, the over achievers, the nerds( they are awesome!) and me, the loner. My eyes immediately shot over to the right hand corner to a beige wooden desk. My desk. It was where I had my little me time. It was right next to a widow, so I can easily wonder off in my thoughts. I usually thought of the past and my happy times, but my favorite thing to do was think of stories, songs, and music videos.

Ignoring the cheerleaders that stood in my way, I slumped into my chair and let my bag fall to the ground next to me. I placed my elbows on top of the desk and laid my chin on my palms. And with that, I let my mind go wild. I closed my eyes to block out the sounds of whispers and gossip and heard soft guitar chords along with drums. My foot tapped to the beat and then, the words came.

'How can I decide what's right,

When you're clouding up my mind

I can't win your loosing fight, all the time

Nor can I ever I own what's mine

When you're always taking sides

But you won't take away my pride

No not this time, not this time..'

Suddenly footsteps were heard from the door way and everyone ran to their seats. Mr. T. He wore a blue business suit with a white polo shirt and brought his brown leather case.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student joining us today…Utau…"

I was still tapping my foot while humming the tune when he was talking.

"Hoshina Utau are you listening?" Mr. T asked annoyed.

"Huh?" Oh yeah." I said going back into the song.

"TODAY Mrs. Utau, we have a new student…"

"Hi." I said almost immediately. I just wanted him to shut up so I could go back to the song.

'You never change huh Utau?' A voice said from out of the blue. Now THAT got me to stop and pay attention. It was a familiar voice, but I just couldn't tell who it was.

"Not me Utau, him." Mr. T motioned us to look at the door and all the girls gasped. A tall, lean, muscular, handsome man walked through the doorway with a soccer ball in one arm and books in the other. He had messy chestnut brown hair that outlined his face perfectly. But that wasn't the most intriguing part, it was his eyes. Piercing emerald. It just took that for me to realize who it was.

"Kukai?" I asked not knowing that I stood up from my chair so fast my seat fell over.

"Utau? Utau! Hey!" He said with a bright smile. My face turned crimson. His voice, it, changed, in fact, HE changed. He didn't have that childish innocent look on his face, it was manlier and mature. His body wasn't a pile of sticks; it was toned and would make any girl drool. He wasn't the same Kukai, he was….

'Long time no see.' He said telepathically. I was taken back. How can he do that? Only "special" people could do that, and he didn't show any signs…

Suddenly his piercing emerald eyes turned to a bloody red then flashed back to emerald in an instant. My eyes widened and my hand immediately came up to my mouth to cover the huge gap it made.

'Kukai are you…'

'A vampire? Yes. And you're a wolf.'

'H-how, w-what, when, w-where?' I stuttered. I just couldn't believe it. Kukai a vampire? How come I didn't notice it before? Unless he wasn't a full bred….

'(Chuckles) meet me at the park after school, we need to talk.' He said giving me a wink.

"You guys know each other?" Mr. T asked arching a brow. I looked at him, he looked at me then Kukai then back at me.

"I don't know anymore…"


	3. Chapter 3

I could pay attention, to my song not the lesson Mr. T was giving; I could care less about it. But, Kukai, I just couldn't believe it was…HIM. He always had that innocent childish face along with his huge green puppy dog eyes. But now, NOW he, he was just, wow. Before you get to any conclusions, I do not have a crush on Kukai, but since I haven't seen him in a while it was just a complete shock to me.

I got out my PEOPLE magazine and began to flip through the pages. Suddenly a creek followed by a bang came from Kukai's side of the room. I immediately looked up to find one of the single cheerleaders and my worst enemy, Katelyn, lying on Kukai's desk.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She got up slowly trying to get Kukai to stare at her chest area. He wasn't. She infuriated me, her long brown shit-like hair, her stick figure, her big bulging eyes, UGH! I just wanna….no Utau not now….later.

'Is she serious?' Kukai asked telepathically along with a chuckle.

I let a giggle escape my lips. Wait what? I…giggled? 'Oh, you haven't seen the worst.' I reassured.

'Well, I'm relying on you to warn me, you know them better than I do…' I felt eyes on me so I looked up to find it was who I suspected, Kukai. He squinted his eyes in a seductive/frightening way. I was taken back at the sudden stare and felt a rush of heat come to my cheeks. I turned away making sure that Kukai didn't see me. Why am I blushing? Why am I blushing because…of HIM?

'Whatever happened to the puppy dog eyes?' I whined.

'Oh you mean these…' Kukai responded. My heart dropped when I realized the mistake I made, I didn't block my thought. I shyly turned over to see Kukai making a hilarious puppy dog face.

'Pfff there it is.' I laughed while flipping the pages to my magazine.

'…And what about you?' I looked up. Kukai had his body facing me, his back was bent, his head was cocked to the side, his arms lied lazily on his lap, and he arched his eyebrow. I arched mine.

'What about me?'

Suddenly the bell rang ending class. I thought all the girls, especially Katelyn, would tackle Kukai but they all rushed out as though there was a fire in the classroom. I got up, snatched my bag from the floor, and shoved my magazine in the first pocket. I turned around to take a step back when I practically ran into Kukai.

"Heeeey." He said.

"Heeeey, you almost made me fall right on my ass." I said pushing him to the side as I headed for the door.

To my surprise he was already at the door frame waiting for me.

"You really got to stop that."

"Stop what?" He said following me to my locker. I entered my locker combination and began to get books for the next class, world civ.

"Showing off." I slammed my locker and stared at him.

"Oh I'm just getting started."

"You never change do you?"

"And you never lighten up do you?" Little did I know we were inches away from each other. His face was lightened up as mine was blistering fury.

"There's nothing to lighten up for…" I left him there to think about what I said. It was true, I had nothing to be happy for so what's the point on faking how I truly feel?

"Hey!" He shouted from across the hall.

"What!" I spat out.

"Going to lunch?"

"Maybe why?"

"Ramen you, me, like old times." My face turned from a pissed off blond to a devilish child.

"See now you lightened up."

Spoke to soon….

LUNCH

I ran to my locker and quickly shoved my bag in the middle gap. I had to get there first, I just had to. Slamming my locker I turned to see Kukai leaning against the locker next to me, waiting for me.

"Tsk tsk tsk Utau Utau, you know that you can't beat me." He said while standing up straight.

"Humph just because you're a vampire doesn't mean that I can't beat you." I challenged.

"Are you challenging me _wolf_?" He said emphasizing the word wolf. He got next to me and got in a ready position.

"Well I didn't come to play around bloodsucker." I said squatting down. It was so strange; it felt like I was a kid again. Why out of all people, HE made me feel this way.

'We'll see about that.' He thought. Next thing I knew we were both running against the wind. He was next to me as I was up trying to find a short cut. I smiled when I saw trees, normal leafy trees. I jumped up and jumped from branch to branch, never knew that being a wolf would come to be a good thing. I felt a presence behind me and glanced behind me. Kukai was on my tail.

"Shit." I got to get rid of him. The ramen shop was in my view. I cut a corner and landed on the roof of the shop. I looked around, no Kukai.

"HA IN YOUR F-"

"Uh right behind you."

"Dammit!" He laughed at my anger which got me angrier, of course.

"Well," He said with a sigh. He tucked his hands into his pockets and looked down to his feet then at me.

"I guess the ramen will determine who won."

"Well, I hope you saved up an appetite." I slapped his stomach and, whoa! That is a hard stomach! I honestly thought it would jiggle or something but it was rock solid! I realized I was staring at my hand and his stomach for a while and just decided to head for the door.

"You can thank soccer for that." He pointed out. Once again I felt the heat rush up in my face, why God, why him!

"Don't get cocky kid." I was about to open the door when he beat me to it.

"Kid? Really? Back to that again?"

I gave a fake smile. "Yup."

The smell of freshly cooked ramen entered my nose and filled me with delight. _'Just like old times.'_ I remembered Kukai saying before class started. I looked around and remembered us we were kids. Laughing, joking, and smiling. I really missed smiling…

"Two large bowls of ramen please." Kukai asked taking his seat.

"Coming up." The waiter took the order and placed it in front of the already cooking chefs. Kukai patted the seat next to me signaling me to take my seat.

"So tell me, how did you turn into a wolf?" My amethyst eyes widened in shock. _Way to get right to the point._

"Some guy grabbed me and bit me, you?"

"No details?"

"I asked you a question…" I couldn't tell him; in fact I couldn't tell anybody, going back to the past, to THAT past, was too risky.

"(Sigh) When I arrived to Hong Kong I tripped on the stair case and fell on my head."

"(Laugh) And that's.."

"I'm not done, when I woke up I was in a room lying on a bed. I walked over to see myself in the mirror and saw a huge jaw mark on my neck." I then pulled down his white polo shirt and revealed his scare. You saw the whole mouth and the fangs.

"W-wow."

"She saved me…"

I arched a brow. "She…."

"Oh yeah my sister A…"

Suddenly the waiter came in with two large bowls of hot steaming ramen.

Kukai's eyes lightened up like the fourth of July. He rubbed his hands together and prepared himself for the competition.

"Oooo sweat smell of ramen."

"Wait wait wait, how did she save your life if she took even more of your blood?"

"She didn't drink, she just bit, once you're a vampire, your heart automatically stops beating, and so you don't need so much blood. But if she left me the way I was, I wouldn't be here."

I wanted to ask more questions but the ramen was pulling me in.

"Ready?"

We grabbed our spoons.

"And the winners reward?"

He thought a while then answered. "Winner tells all."

Oh God, now I seriously had to win!

"F-fine."

"1,2,3!"


	4. Chapter 4

With that, we were off. Splashes of hot boiling chicken stock burned our faces as we dove in for the kill. Mid-way in the competition, I came to an abrupt halt. _What did Kukai say? Winner tells all?_ Oh God, maybe I was too shocked at what Kukai explained to me I must have misinterpreted the bet. I looked up to notice that Kukai was staring at me with a mouth full of noodles, so full that some noodles were hanging out. His emerald eyes stood still questioning what I was doing. I let out a huge sigh of regret, regret of what I was about to do.

"You win." I turned away in shame. I heard Kukai slurp up some noodles before finishing.

"What? That's not like you to give up in the middle of a challenge. Kind to think of it, you NEVER give up." He said.

I turned to face him. His arm was lying on top of the booth next to him as his eyebrow was arched.

"I'm just full that's all." I lied crossing my arms over my chest. I haven't eaten since last night and you could hear my stomach growling, literally.

Kukai laughed. "Doesn't sound like it to me Mrs. Utau." I squinted my amethyst eyes, really? Out of all times, now my stomach grumbles!

"We should start heading back, we are gonna be late." I placed my half of the money on the table, stood up, and left.

The chimes of the ramen shop's door opening and closing echoed through my mind. I knew I would have won but talking about how my life dramatically changed in one night, I don't know, I guess I'm just not ready to let anyone in.

As I was pondering my thoughts, a rustling from the trees above me startled me. My head immediately shot up to see what it was. It was squatting down on a branch with its arms on its knees and its head hanging down. But it looked more of a human form than an animal, so I looked closer. Red. Bloody red eyes. I stepped back making sure I kept my eyes on it, or him, or her, whatever it was. In the blink of my eyes it jumped and landed in front of me. I got in my ready position ready to fight it off when a hand with 10 bucks came out from the shadows. I followed the hand and saw Kukai standing right in front of me.

"Oh my (sigh) what is this?" I asked looking at his hand.

"This is your money back, I got it." He said nudging his hand towards me motioning me to take it.

"Kukai you di-.."

"Ah ah ah I invited you so I pay and even if I didn't invite you…" He came closer to me and tucked his hands in his jacket pockets. "…I still would have paid." He stared at me with a sincere and honest look on his face. He was serious. I smiled from the corner of my mouth, he was a gentleman, it was sweet. But I made sure he didn't take advantage of my kindness so I grabbed the money from his palm and said, "Thanks, saved me 10 bucks."

He smiled showing off his perfectly lined white teeth and strangely enough, so did I. I was actually, smiling and, it felt, good. Then there was an awkward silence between us. Our smiles faded and Kukai's emerald eyes softened up to me. My eyes widened but not in a shocked way but more of an innocent way. His gaze was so tender, so caring, I slowly found myself slipping away from reality.

"We should really start heading back." I shook my head from side to side quickly. Did I just, no. No I couldn't have been hypnotized by him, right? I felt heat rapidly rush up to my cheeks.

"(Laughs) did I hit a spot?" He asked nearing me. He is just so weird! It's like he knows what he is doing to me but I'm completely clueless why I'm reacting like this, to HIM! It's like, he _wants _me to.

"Yes, a nerve." I said pushing past him. (A girl needs her dignity)

"Utau wait." I turned to find no one behind me.

"Kukai?" No answer. I took a step forward and saw dusty footprints leading up to the forest. I hesitated to follow them but something just pulled me in that I found myself running all out into the forest.

'_I should really be heading to class but who wants to be surrounded by people that cause you head-aches? But then again, Kukai's here, NO! Don't fall for him Utau! You already have someone, well sort of.' _ I scolded myself. I always fall for guys to quickly and end up hurt, badly. But Kukai, I know he was different but, he's just an old friend, nothing more…right?

The footprints stopped and I looked up. I was in the same place I was this morning. In the middle of the forest, trapped by the web of trees, and was surrounded by the dark. The trees were so leafy and tall that only blotches of sunlight peeked through the trees and added light to the dull eerie forest.

'_Am I gonna see him, my mate? Did he lead me here?' _Ugh! So many questions were popping in my head that I felt like my head was going to fall off my shoulders.

I stepped into the middle and was suddenly pushed down by a strong shadow. I grunted as I hit the ground and immediately shape shifted into my wolf. My golden eyes snapped in every corner when I spotted a tall figure in the dusk. Growling, I lunged forward and attacked the jerk. I landed on my paws as the figure moved out of the way.

'_You wanna play? Lets play.' _I lunged again and it moved. It was really infuriating me and it seemed to enjoy my anger. After several attempts jumping from branch to branch and missing I finally jumped on top of him when he fell from a branch. Suddenly, I got that bitter distasteful smell of a vampire. Since they always sucked the blood from humans or animals, and are really sloppy at it, the blood always stuck to them like glue.

But a familiar odor also mixed in with the blood. Vanilla. I remembered when Kukai was leaning against the locker before we both ran for the ramen shop; he had a sweet smell of, vanilla. I looked past the dust and darkness that surrounded us and saw the typical red eyes of a vampire, but something on his eyebrow made him different, a piercing. I looked down and saw he had his ears pierced as well. I transformed into Utau, because I wanted to kill Kukai with my own bare hands, and practically ripped his head off.

"KUKAI YOU SON-OF-A-GUN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? YOU ALMOST MADE ME KILL YOU! BUT I'M GONNA KILL YOU ANYWAY!" I was so furious shaking him under me like crazy. What the heck was that for, you should know that when you're near a pissed off wolf you run away, not stay and fight with her, EVEN IF YOU ARE A VAMPIRE! I was sitting in his lap grasping his shoulders so tight that I think I left my hand print on him as I shook him like crazy. But the strange part was, he was laughing, actually laughing!

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"(Laugh) you're just too cute." He panted as I let him fall on his back. My eye began to twitch.

'_Cute? CUTE! I AM NOT CUTE!' _I balled my right fist and was close to punching his face when he nudged over which let my hand punched the ground. We were the closest we've been in our entire lives. Our noses touched, our breathes matched perfectly, I could feel his heartbeat against my chest which only made my heartbeat beat faster but only so fast that it matched his. We stared into each other's eyes and could feel his hand snake his way up my stomach and to my neck. His other hand grasped my waist as I lied completely on top of him. His emerald eyes smiled at me as my violet ones should stood open out of complete shock. I could feel his fingers glide against the back of my neck life a feather and it sent goose bumps throughout my body.

'_K-kukai what are you d-doing?' _ I asked telepathically; I was afraid if I actually spoke that my voice was going to come out too shaky.

'_Finding your weakness.' _He said with a devilish smirk. That's it, he ruined it. I narrowed my eyes and slapped him, not to hard but hard enough to get to the point.

"OW!" He yelled as he caressed his now swollen cheek. (Like I said, hard enough to get it to the point.) I huffed and got off of him making my way out of the forest.

'You're so stupid Utau, getting caught in THAT again, why are you always so stubborn!' I grumbled out of the forest. Just thinking that he can be different than the others is just so pathetic. Love doesn't exist, it's just something..

"I'm sorry."

I almost fell.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"I just wanted to see the old Utau, the calm and happy Utau."

"(Sigh) She's gone Kukai, deal with it." I couldn't help but let a tear caress down my cheek. I wanted her back more than anybody but I knew it was too good to be true.

I took a step forward but a hand grabbed my elbow from behind.

"How can we get her back?" I turned around, crying, and answered.

"We can't, it's too late." Kukai's hand came to wipe the tears away but I shot my head over to the side.

"I don't need your sympathy, that's the last thing I need." We stood in front of each other for a while. No sound, no whispers, just our breathing was heard.

"We should get to class." I finally said turning around heading up the trail.

"Hey Utau.." Kukai said in a distance. I looked over to see Kukai walking up to me with his hand balled up.

"Yeah." He came next to me and opened his palm. Inside was a rose, a bright red rose probably the most beautiful rose I've ever seen.

"What' this for?"

"Just wanted to apologize, I know I've shouldn't used you like that, I just wanted to see you up close." He said tucking the rose behind my ear.

"Blond and red really go great together." I laughed. He was honest, and strangely enough, I understood what he meant. I found myself leaning into him and hugging him. He didn't react at first but then wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on mine.

"Thanks, for everything." We stood there together, again, motionless when suddenly I began to get this horrible head ache.

'_Don't think that you're still half human that you have a mind of your own. You belong to me no one else.'_


End file.
